


An Unpredictable Love Story

by JaxonMarks039



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, First story, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Other, idk anymore, loveislove, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxonMarks039/pseuds/JaxonMarks039
Summary: Percy and Cole love each other. but neither will admit it. what happens when Percy's friend takes over in the confession process and ends up fucking up badly? read to find out more!





	An Unpredictable Love Story

Percy Jones.  
My name is Percy Jones. I’m your typical teenage boy starting his first year at University. I have a twin sister named Lilith Jones, and a great set of parents named Mallory and Sean Jones. I have bleached-blond hair, freckles and a set of blue eyes. Oh, and one thing. I’m gay. Betcha didn’t see that coming, huh? And honestly? I’m more than happy with my life right now. I forgot to mention one more thing. I’m madly in love with my schools' Hockey captain, Cole Marks. Who is totally straight. This is going to be such a fun year.  
Today was the first day of the second semester of University. “Sup, nerd?” hummed my sister, Lilith, with a big cheeky grin. She ruffled my hair as she walked by, chuckling quietly under her breath as she made my hair stand up in all sorts of ways. “Really, Lilith?” I whined and rolled my eyes, running my hand thought my hair to fix it. Lilith and I go to the same university. She is an art major and I am a Biochemical Engineer major. Sounds like fun, yeah? Sure, we can say that. “Shut up, Lilith…” I grumble with a pout and a small sigh. I hear a car horn go off from outside and I quickly stand up and put my bowl into the sink. “Landon’s here, I’m out!” I called out to my family before I tugged my shoes on and snag my bag. I jog out of the house and to my best friends’ car, hopping in with a small huff. “You okay, darling?” Landon asked with a slight grin, turning in his seat to face me. I nodded with a small smile, chuckling softly. “Yeah, I’m okay my dear. Just jittery about today, I guess. Are you ready for today, Lan?” I asked anxiously, and to that Landon smiled widely and nodded with a laugh. “I’m more than ready for this! C’mon, shut up and sing to music now!” he said in between laughs, quickly putting a song on the radio that we both knew and loved. I roll my eyes and began to sing along with Landon, laughing as I did. We eventually made it to the school by the third song, laughing along the way as we did. Landon huffed out laughter as he pulled me to the front of the school to get our schedules and walk around to find our classes. We rambled on and on about who our teachers were, complaining about most of them. Landon stopped in the middle of his sentence to nudge my side harshly with a shit-eating grin on his face. “look at who it is, Perc.” He hummed in a teasing tone, looking over my shoulder and towards the person he was talking about. I look over and see the one guy I’ve been in love with since middle school, Cole Marks. I felt my heart thud against my rib cage and my face heat up from embarrassment. “God, Landon, Shut up!” I whined and frowned, tugging my bag closer to my side. “He probably doesn’t even feel the same way I do about him, so what’s the big deal?” I grumbled with a sigh. I force a small smile when Cole walked past us. “Hey Landon, hey Percy.” He hummed happily as he walked by us. I waved back before grabbing Landon’s jacket sleeve and pulling him towards the other side of the school. “C’mon, we got to head towards class.” I wave goodbye to Landon before we parted our ways to our classes. I huff and I quickly made my way to the back of the classroom to hide away from every other student. I pull my notebook out of my bag and began scribbling down notes and important things from the class along with Cole’s name here and there in the margins.  
The day continues as normal and eventually, it comes to an end. I met Landon in his car and we quickly went to our favorite diner for our usual fries and a milkshake. We talk about our day and mainly whine about our teachers and classmates. “So, when are you gonna finally grow a pair and tell Cole you love him?” Landon asked with a big smile. I roll my eyes and shake my head with a frown. “Landon, there is no way in a million years would someone like him like me back. I’ll walk the rest of the way home; I’ll see you tomorrow.” I wave goodbye to him, quickly walking home shortly after. 

Cole Marks  
My name is Cole Marks and I’m an average young adult. I’m 21-years-old, and my life isn’t all sunshine and rainbows. Well. At least my home life isn’t all sunshine and rainbows. I’m the captain of the school’s hockey team, probably the most popular guy at university, tons of good friends and girls all wanting to be with me. But here’s the catch. I’m gay and I’m in love with a boy named Percy Jones. But I won’t say it out loud. My sister and very selective friends of mine know that I’m gay and have been in love with the same boy since middle school. Sure, I’ve covered it up with girlfriends in high school, but I can only do that for so long. Anyway, today is the first day back to University after winter break. And I’m not so sure how to feel about it. I decided to wear jeans, a fitted shirt and my favorite pair of vans. Basic and casual, yeah? Yeah. I shout goodbye to my parents as I rush out of the house, pulling my sister in tow while she whined about not being able to do her hair. I rolled my eyes and laughed, grinning as I did. “oh boohoo, Tatum. You’ll be fine, you big baby.” I mocked her in a teasing tone. Tatum huffed and rolled her eyes and smacked my arm. Finally, we arrived and parted ways after getting our schedules for the new semester. I wave to some friends and smile at possible new ones. As I walked to my first class of the day, I pause and smile to myself. I saw Percy standing there with his best friend, Landon. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and I walk past them, offering them a wave and a smile. “Hey Landon, hey Percy.” I chuckle softly. My heart practically skipped a beat as Percy waved back. Christ, Cole, keep going. I shake my head once I was out of view and I rush to my class and sit in the very back. I hardly pay attention to the teacher as I doodled and scribbled in my notebook, humming softly to myself. What was I gonna do? It’s not like I can come out and tell Percy I loved him. Well. I mean, I could but what would be the point in that if he didn’t return the feelings? I push my feelings aside and shake my head with a huff as I grab my bag, rushing from the classroom. I was already tired of the day and decided to just skip the rest of my classes that day.  
With the thought of Percy on my mind, I rush out of the school and to my car, frowning as I got in and nearly sped out of the parking lot and to my favorite thinking spot in town. I was gonna try to get Percy out of my mind so I could think more clearly. Note how I had said I’d try. Getting Percy off my mind was next to impossible to do. My favorite thinking spot in town was a small cliff ledge overlooking the town. It was gorgeous at night with all the lights sparkling. I sighed and parked my car at the edge and got out to sit on the hood. I hummed softly to myself as I let my mind wander off, of course trailing back to Percy. I couldn’t just be upfront with him like I want to be. Even if I did have chances with him, it’s not like I could tell him. I couldn’t be with him. It’s not as easy as it seems to be. My parents would practically flip shit if I brought a boy home on my arm instead of a girl. Always said those kinds of thoughts were ‘sinful’ or something. I continue to think things over, my heart thudding against my chest. What if I did have a chance with Percy though? Would he be happy with me? Or would he find out it’s not what he thinks and hate it? That’s even if he liked me back. I shake my head to clear them of the ‘what ifs’ and sigh to myself. I look out over the town in the quiet breeze before the peacefulness was interrupted by my stomach growling loudly. Seems like I missed lunch. Oh well. I got off the hood of my car and hopped back into it before I pulled away from the edge to drive back into town. I decided to go to the town’s favorite diner for lunch, thinking maybe some good food and a milkshake would make me feel better. And yes, of course, the moment I walked into the diner, the first person I see was Percy. I wave to him awkwardly before I rush over to the counter to get my food to-go so I could go home and lock myself in my room. My heart thudded against my chest as I ordered my food. I shuffled on my feet while I waited for my food to finish and while paying. God. Why was being in love so difficult?  
Landon Gray  
My name is Landon Gray. I’m your typical teenager. I major in Musical Theater and costume design. I’m 18 and I’ve been best friends with Percy Jones since diapers. Today was the first day back to school and Percy was already drooling over Cole as always. It is my plan as Percy’s best friend to land him the guy of his dreams once and for all. As his best friend, I just wanted him happy. Enough about the two goons in love and more about me. I love plants and wearing beanies. Percy has dubbed me as the ‘Eboy’ of our friend group and honestly, I’m perfectly okay with that. It fits anyway without I dress on the daily. Dark clothes, chains hanging on my hip, vans. Okay, enough about me and back to the two fools so clearly in love. I’ve spent the last few years trying to get Percy to confess to Cole. Notes, drawings, flowers, even trying to get him to say it bluntly to Cole but he always chickens out before doing it. I just want my friend happy; you know? So that’s why I’m taking it into my own hands and I’m gonna help Percy get it going already. Someone will confess one way or another. I’ll have to ask Lilith and Tatum for help, but I’m sure they will help me in a heartbeat.  
My day starts by getting ready for classes. Today I donned a striped pair of jeans, some black and white checkered vans, a shirt covered in small plant designs and a pair of fishnet gloves. I loop my black studded belt into place and hook my normal chains to my belt loops, so they dangle by my hip. I make sure I have everything packed in my bag before I shout a quick goodbye and head out the door. I get into my car and head over to Percy’s house, humming along the way. Fast forward a bit. The day goes by normal and it was decent altogether. Watched Percy drool over Cole for the millionth time. I really need to get them together as soon as possible. I hum softly to myself as I begin to plan the way I could get either one to confess. I could leave a note saying it’s from the other person? Or I could take Percy’s phone and pretend to be him and text Cole with the confession? I shrug to myself and let the ideas brew for a couple of hours. After hanging out with Percy for a while, I head home. I continue to plan my way to get either one to confess before I finally get a perfect idea. Valentine’s day was coming up soon and I had more than enough time to get things going. I quickly sent a text about my plan to Tatum and Lilith and OF COURSE, they were on board with it. Tatum was gonna write the note for me and Lilith was going to get the flowers. It was my job to plant the flowers in Percy’s locker and wait for everything to fall into place. It was perfect! It was GENIUS!!!  
The days go by in a flash and it was finally Valentine’s day. Tatum had the note ready and Lilith had gotten the perfect set of roses that morning before school. I, of course, had gotten to school before Percy so I could plant the note and flowers in his locker. I knew Cole wasn’t gonna be seen all day by anyone. It’d be perfect! I giggle to myself as I quickly shoved the flowers into Percy’s locker and walk off to wait for him to show up. Plan ‘get Percy and Cole together once and for all’ was a go! I grin widely as I watched Percy open his locker and grab the flowers. He reads the note and begins to FREAK out over it. “oh my god, Landon, he feels the same way!” he practically squealed as he reread the note a million times, smiling like a goon as he held the flowers. His face was bright red. I laughed softly and continued to listen to him ramble about the flowers and the note for the rest of the day. I grin softly and nudge his shoulder and pointed towards Cole as he walked to his locker. “Well, are you gonna go say something to him?” I tease, grinning widely as I did. I watched Percy walk over to Cole as I stood by my locker, humming softly as I did. Maybe they’d finally get together and Percy can stop whining about it. I shove some books back into my locker before turning back to look at them talk, my stomach dropping once I looked back. Percy stood there, looking like he was about to start crying. Oh god, what have I done?  
Percy Jones  
My heart thudded against my chest as I walked over to Cole, the smile I tried to hide spreading across my face. I huff softly and let out a shaky breath before I cleared my throat to get his attention. I smiled sheepishly once he looked at me and I shifted around on my feet. “Cole, I just wanted to think you for the flowers and uh… Look, I love you too. I feel the same way.” I mumble sheepishly, my face flushing red with embarrassment as I finally said what I’ve hidden for the last few years. Cole stared at me blankly for a moment before he slowly closed his locker and looked around as if to make sure no one could hear what he was gonna say next. I felt my heart drop slightly and my stomach sink. “Percy, I don’t love you.” He said slowly, frowning slightly as he did. He rubbed his nape and I felt my heart shatter at what he said. I stare right back at him before I cleared my throat and shook my head, forcing a smile onto my face. “Right! Sorry. I uh. I’m so sorry, just… just forget I had said anything.” I mumble before I spun around on my heels and rush off without another word. I wiped at my face to get rid of any stray tears, my shoulders beginning to shake while I held back small sobs. I finally gave up and run out of the school, tossing the flowers and note into the garbage as I did. God, why did I do that? 

Cole Marks  
God, what have I done?


End file.
